unityhavenfandomcom-20200215-history
Anne
Anne used to visit UH frequently. She was a helpful being who left UH due to presumable work reasons. She still checks in every so often, but doesn't visit anymore. Overview Not much is known about Anne. No one, not even her old allies, even knows about her past. Anne's last name is unknown, but she insists her last name is associated with a powerful military family at home. Her daughter, Kyra, shares her last name and insists the same. Her background is a mystery and when asked, she stated: "Do you REALLY want to know where the EXPLETIVE I'm from? No, you do NOT want to know what my home life is like." Despite this, she was very helpful during her time in the UH timeline. In present time, she is currently busy in her home universe. What's known about Anne is that she is a hybrid of some sort, and so is Kyra. No one is too sure on what non-human species Anne is. Neither Anne or Kyra will talk about that. She is known to be terrifyingly strong. Her real name is unknown and insists "Anne" is a nickname she prefers. Appearence Anne prefers to wear military boots and boring, yet practical clothing along with a stained lab-coat in her workplace. Presumed to have a preferred appearance though it is not known what it is. Her true form is unknown and Kyra refuses to discuss this. Age unknown but apparently around HUMAN age of 100 and give or take additional 40 years. Known traits Enjoys spicy peppers (capsaicin) in quantities that would literally KILL almost anyone else without the needed resistence, including her own non human species. Apparently from her mother. She grows her own so much so that she has personally created many unquie breeds of spicy peppers. Kyra has this trait in full force. Her homemade curry is delicous but has actually killed many beings by accident via lethal spice amounts. Very few enjoy it yet alone survive eating it, Kyra being one of them. Apparently is extemely far sighted, needing reading glasses in order to read documents. Powers Largely unknown but assumed to be nearly identical to Kyra's. Can freely summon barriers with controllable selective filtering capabilities. The filtering part is quite practical for her job. Skills Skilled with guns and a lethal sniper. Extremely intelligence with a high IQ and knowledgeable in all things involving research and science. Apparently is the top scientist/researcher at her home universe which is why she is no longer able to visit UH (According to Kyra). Notably has lots more skills, some of which Kyra is still learning. Reliability of info Kyra is the best source of information on this matter. She's not talking much for some reason. Nearly all of this is from what Kyra has said. There's much more not being said. And why? No one knows. Now there are some theories that Kyra gave false info. Known family history From what both her and Kyra imply and state, their family name is one of the top royal families to exist in their universe. And is assumed to be the military branch of the royal families. How many other families and species given this status is unknown. But Anne indicates that her mother is not from the military family, having gotten her father's last name who is. Her mother is also a member of a different royal family though she refuses to specify what they specialize in. And her father is not eldritch in any notable way. A connection between the two royal families is implied but not confirmed. Further details on them have not been revealed. Kyra's father is apparently a member of the clan who rules over a wretched hive. He supposedly has some connections to the military family due to his clan. Neither one will go into more detail about this. Relationships *Kyra - Naturally she gets along with her only child. Arc Involvement *N/A Trivia *Retired due to many reasons, but still exists.